The Death of Percy Jackson
by Dr. Henry
Summary: Percy sacrifices himself in The Giant war to defeat Gaea. This is the scene of his death, funeral, and eventually what happens afterwardPercabeth. Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. I do not own the characters, Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Please review if you can!
1. Chapter 1

You couldn't believe it, you were about to die. The demigod army was completely outnumbered. Every monster you slew was replaced by 10 more. Your clothes were covered in mud, monster dust, and blood. All around you, your friends fell. You screamed as you sliced a Laistrygonian Giant in half. No one was stopping to help your friends, your family. No one was stopping to help you. Then you fought your way through a hoard of Telekhines, disintegrating them all. You were tired, hurt, and alone, but your rage empowered you to keep going. Who your anger was directed at, you didn't know. Was it the monsters that attacked you, thirsty for your blood? Was it your friends that continued to leave you throughout the battle, not strong enough to fight? Was it the Gods, who were supposed to be all-powerful, symbols of perfection, yet they couldn't even be bothered to help their children who died for them? Or were you mad at yourself, for not understanding why you even fought, why you were willing to die? But you never got a chance to figure it out. Suddenly, you were surrounded by monsters, all eager to rip into your soul. But it would be impossible, for your soul was gone. After years of your life being worthless, day after day of training and praying to the Gods, you had lost your humanity, your will to go on. You decided that you would stop being a pawn for the Gaea, a pawn for the Gods. Your last moment alive would be for yourself, it would end the way that _you_ chose. You raised your sword in the air, and with a bellow of rage, charged to the center of the battle. Every monster that you defeated was for the friends you had let die, every person that you had failed. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a flash of blonde tumble to the ground, the Earth towering above. You dropped your sword and tackled the goddess thrashing your body wildly. You heard a soft laugh and felt mounds of earth rising around you. They wrapped around your legs and pulled sharply, snapping your legs in half. You roared in pain and fury, and ripped off Gaea's head, golden ichor pouring from where you had decapitated her. You fell to the ground, allowing yourself a moment of triumph, but only a moment, for Mother Earth was not done. Before her body completely deteriorated, she committed her last slaughter of a demigod. The ground slowly began to swallow you, filling up your lungs. Your vision blurred, but you could barely make out the other monsters disintegrating. You decided that this wasn't a bad way to die; you finally saved your friends, you weren't a failure. As your mind grew cloudy, you heard a call in the distance, "Percy! No!" It was Annabeth. She was, perhaps, your greatest regret. But your sacrifice was worth it, she was finally safe. With this final, serene thought, you allowed yourself to drown in the Earth.

* * *

So I've updated this story to add the actual death scene. I think I'm going to try and write the chapters in different narration types. This chapter was in 2nd person. Sorry if it was confusing, but it's my first time writing in this style. Please review because it really helps me with my writing! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

During Percy's funeral, there was not a single dry eye in the crowd. The demigods and other creatures gathered in the amphitheater, which was lit by torches. As leader of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, he was given Greek and Roman funeral rites. He was buried in a Camp-Half-Blood t-shirt and purple Praetor robes, permanently uniting the camps with his death. The campers were invited to say a few words to pay homage the Son of Poseidon. The first one to speak was Grover.

"Percy was my best friend." he sniffled. "We went on so many adventures together, I-I know he made into Elysium."

"It was an honor to meet him. He was exactly what a demigod should be; strong, smart, and valiant." Jason said, placing his arm around a crying Piper.

"Perce helped me through a lot. He was the right demigod to be the Savior of Olympus." Thalia stated.

"After I met him, all I ever wanted was to be like him. That will never change." Frank declared.

Next to speak was Clarisse. "Prissy and I may not have always got along, but the punk could spar. He was an amazing sword-fighter."

"He was just such a good guy, he was selfless, and kind, and I don't know what we'll do without him." Hazel buried her face into Frank's shoulder

"Percy was the best big brother I ever had." Tyson sobbed.

"He showed me that having a sense of humor doesn't mean that you can't be a leader at the same time." Leo said.

"Percy's the one who introduced me to this world, I can never repay him for that." Rachel stated.

"He saved my home. He proved to me that it doesn't matter whether you're Greek or Roman, only what's inside." Reyna announced.

"I didn't know Percy too well, but he was a great friend to Leo, Jason and I. He accepted us even though he didn't know us. I admired that." said Piper, tears running down her face.

Out of the shadows appeared Nico Di Angelo. He walked over to Hazel and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Percy made me who I am today." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"He was always a good sport about our pranks. Never got mad or anything." Connor said.

"Except, of course, when we pranked Annabeth." Travis added.

At the mention of the Daughter of Athena, the crowd started to murmur amongst itself and glance around.

"Where is she?" Jason asked.

"I haven't seen her." Thalia replied.

Chiron emerged from the back of the group. He walked to the front and stamped his hoof into the ground. The half bloods quickly silenced themselves as he began to speak. "As most of you know, Annabeth and Percy were very close. His death has been very difficult for her. Unfortunately, she could not join us tonight, but I think we all know what she would want to say to him." The campers nodded, Chiron took a deep breath and spoke again. "Perseus was arguably the most powerful demigod to stay at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. He was brave, loyal, and a beloved friend to many. It was my privilege to be able to train him."

After Chiron's speech, a son of Hephaestus and a son of Vulcan brought forth the body, which was laid upon a wooden vessel. Then the centaur placed a golden Drachma and piece of Denarii under the warrior's tongue, as payment for Charon to get into the Underworld. His shroud was colored a magnificent green and embroidered with a gray trident in the center.

It was then carried to the beach and positioned in the ocean, the bow facing toward the setting sun. The shroud was lit, and the ship pushed out to sea. Tsunami-like waves surrounded the boat, but never once touched it, as if Poseidon too, mourned his son, and was willing him to finally come home.

The Romans yelled, "Ave." recognizing their former Praetor.

The Greeks yelled, "Hail." They took a moment to kneel, saluting their greatest leader.

All cried for the Savior of Olympus.

* * *

So this was basically the same as the first time I posted it, just with some grammatical corrections. Please review and let me know hat you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
